


A One Wife Kinda Guy

by the_zesty_lemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Polydins, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_zesty_lemon/pseuds/the_zesty_lemon
Summary: Hunk always said he was just a one wife kinda guy.





	A One Wife Kinda Guy

“I now pronounce you _husband_ and _wife._ ” Allura confirmed with a tearful smile, eyes misted over with joy. 

Hunk smiled at Pidge shyly, but Pidge had no such shyness and grabbed his tie, yanking his face down to her level so she could give him a firm kiss to seal the deal. 

She smirked at him through her long lashes and stepped back, giving his callused hands a loving squeeze. Hunk’s heart fluttered, Pidge looked absolutely stunning in her white suit and once again he was so thankful that he was here, on this day. 

“Did you ever imagine this could happen?” Pidge asked, beaming happily up at him. 

“Well… I guess I did say I’m just a one wife kind of guy.” Hunk admitted bashfully to his wife, still in blissful disbelief. 

_Wife!_

He could hardly believe it.

“It’s a good thing you’re not a one _husband_ kind of guy.” 

Hunk flushed at Lance’s loud quip. His three (soon to be) husbands smiled innocently, waiting patiently for their turn to say their vows. 

Keith, red in the face but excited, Shiro, looking composed and thoughtful, and Lance, wearing a shit-eating grin. 

The Blue Paladin nudged Pidge lovingly. 

“Now budge up Pidge, it’s my turn to say _I do_.” 

Hunk blushed. 

…

The wedding took a little longer than most do, but Hunk was so, so, _so_ happy to finally be married to _his_ Paladins. 

(After all, being pronounced husband, husband, husband, husband and wife really did take a while).

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Voltron comics! Hunk mentioned he was just a one wife kind of guy when Kuvyr and Kalar are fighting over him and I just thought HUH. One WIFE?!?!?!? Perfect.


End file.
